Death shall not do us part
by hime.kawaii-chan
Summary: Romance.Tragedy.Even death cannot tear Natsu and Lucy apart. Natsu x Lucy,slight Natsu x Lisanna and hints of Laxus x Lisanna.Nalu,Nali and Lali


**Natsu x Lucy!I'm not very good at this but I hope you like it!P. takes place before the Tenroujima arc,I haven't exactly watched the Tenroujima arc but I know that Laxus is joined the guild again in here.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

When the guild door opened,I was disappointed to see a pink haired guy and a silvery whitehaired girl linking and .The whole guild cheered,except me,I did clap a bit,so that no one would notice how disappointed I and Lisanna strolled over to my sitting place,"Hey Natsu,congratz!"I said,faking a smile."Thanks,so,Lucy,Lisanna and I are thinking of forming a you could go on missions with Erza or Gray…"I was so surprised at thisI almost choked on my milkshake."Luce,you okay?"he asked."Yeah…of course I'm you can form a team since you're a couple now and stuff.""Thanks Lucy!"he said pecking Lisanna's cheeks and walked away with that was too much for me to bear."Um…Mira?I think I'm going home today…I'm feeling a bit sick and stuff…"I said and ran ,it was true.I was sick,being so near them…I ran inside my house,slammed the door behind to the ground,I can't hold my tears anymore and let it all it,whats the point in living if I can't get the guy I like…_love._Amidst thosenever ending tears,I got to the kitchen,grabbed a knife and was about yo stab myself when Loki appeared and stopped me."Lucy!Are you crazy?Why are you trying to kill yourself?"I dried my eyes,sat on the couch with Loki beside me and told him everything…"…and I just can't bear it!"I sighed,"Look Lucy,even though I'm with Aries now,I'll always be there for you!And if something happens again,just call me,'kay?"he said,he let me to bed and told me to sleep before fading away.I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up,it was 5 in the morning.I got up,took a shower,got dressed and ate my eyes were still a bit puffy,so I decided to go late to the around 11:30,I decided to go to the guild, I got there,all the girls were clusterd around Lisanna.I strolled over and asked what was looked up,a heart-shaped pendant in her hand,her eyes sparkling ,looked up to me,"LUCY!Natsu gave this to me!"I was shocked!But I didn't show it.I could hardly fake any excitement."Wow!Thats really nice Lisanna!Cool…Yeah!"I was very glad when Erza asked me,"Lucy,will you go on an S-Class quest with me?The reward is 600,000 jewels and you can get 250,000 jewels." Good!That'll cover me for 3 months so I don't have to see Lisanna and Natsu together.I gladly agreed. Though Erza took down almost all the robbers,she still gave me my share.I gave my landlady 210,000 jewels that'll cover me for 3 months and bought enough groceries that will last me for quite somtime so I wouldn't have to go out.I stayed at home and never went to the guild anymore.

**(AFTER 2 MONTHS)At the guild-**

Normal P.O.V.

"Natsu!I have to tell you something!"Lisanna told Natsu."Yeah…I have to tell you something too,"Natsu replied."You go first,"Lisanna said."Nope,lets just say this together."

"I'm sorry but I want to break up!"they said in they looked at each other and laughed."Okay,I guessed this won't be so hard afterall!So lets tell each other why at the same time again,okay?"Lisanna said. "Its because I love Lucy/Laxus!"they said again in Natsu asked her,"So why did you go out with me?"Lisanna answered,"Well…I didn't like Laxus at first…but I dunno,something happened along the way…I guess…Well,what about you?"Then Natsu said,"When Lucy didn't come for a long time after I gave you the pendant,I figured she liked me.I didn't care,at first,but when she didn't come for a long time,I missed her,I missed her lovely smile,I missed her sweet scent…I missed her everything…then I realized I like.._love_ her."

**After another one month(Lisanna and Laxus have gotten together by then and Laxus gave her a ring!)-**

Lucy's P.O.V.

Its been three months already since I went outside,so I decided to go to the I got in,I saw Lisanna bouncing around,then I saw it!A ring on her middle and Natsu were engaged!Thats it!I don't care if Loki appears or not!I ran home,wrote a quick note and ran to the kitchen.I grabbed a knife,and before Loki could react,I stabbed myself.I felt the pain,the pain I fell to ground,blood stains on my hand."Lucy…Lucy!"I could hear Loki scream.I uttered a soft,"Natsu,"and then everything went next thing I know,I was in a large meadow.

Normal P.O.V.

Loki ran as fast as he could to the ran straight looked at strolled over and said,"Hey Loki!Long time no se…"he trailed could see complete horror on Loki's face."Whats wrong,Loki?"Loki took a deep breath,"EVERYONE!Lucy commited suicide!"Everyones jaw dropped."What do you mean she committed suicide!You're kidding,right,Loki?"Natsu said,shaking punched Natsu right on his face."What was that for?"Natsu asked,angry."You bastard!You just had to get together with Lisanna!Don't you know how Lucy feels!She's dead all because of YOU!"then he noticed the ring on Lisanna's took her hand up,"See this?Well,Lucy probably saw this,and she must have thought life was unbearable if you two got married!"he shouted at Natsu took her hand away,"Loki!Natsu and I are not together any more!This is from Laxus!"then Loki mutterred,"She must have thought it was from Natsu!"Then Loki ran back to Lucy's and Natsu flew straight to Lucy's others were ordered to stay behind,so the master,Gray,Erza,Levy,Juvia,Lisanna and some of the other members ran,following got there first,he knocked at the door."LUCY!Are you there?"he said with hope in his then,he smelled knocked the door down,then running into the kitchen,saw Lucy lying on the all around her,and on her hands was a blood-stained ran to Lucy's side,sat down beside her and began shaking her,"LUCY!LUCY!C'mon!C'mon!I LOVE YOU!C'MON!WAKE UP!WAKE UP!"then tears started falling from his eyes,he hugged stood beside him,tears in his all the others barged all clustered around Erza saw a note lying beside the picked it up and read it,tears were flowing from her master took it and read it out loud.

_Dear,everyone from the you see this,I will be dead.I'm gonna miss everyone so much.I'm so sorry I had to leave so and Levy,my novel is in the drawer,its not done yet,but you can read and Natsu,please don't blame yourselves.I hope you enjoy your marriege life together.I'll be waiting for you here in Loki and all my spirits,I'm so sorry but I had to leave.I hope you find a better owner than me,someone who will treat you Natsu,I love you very,very its time for us to meet again, Goodbye,everyone!I'll miss you…*tear drops*-Love,Lucy._

Lucy's funeral-

"Lucy Heartfilia was a wonderful optimism,her smile…her…though we have parted our ways for now,we will meet again though her body is not here,she will forever be in our hearts!*SOB*!"the master finished his speech.

Juvia was crying in Gray's ,hugging Wendy,both of them was in Laxus' arms,looking more guiltier than ever and some tears in her was crying in Gajeel's ,everyone was was behind everyone else,tears flowing from his was sitting on his shoulder,crying.

After Lucy's funeral,Natsu could barely eat or never took jobs anymore,he would just sit on a chair in his home,looking morning,when Happy woke up,he saw Natsu lying on the thought he finally slept and didn't want to disturb when he got closer,he knew something was he noticed he wasn't he saw a bottle labeled 'Venefirous' his hands and a Natsu in his tail and the bottle in his hand,flew to the he got there,everyone saw Natsu,_lifeless._

Natsu's note-

_Hey everyone!I'll be leaving now!To find Lucy!Gray,stripper,if you don't take care of evryone for me,you'll be joining me,got it?Lisanna,good luck with you and ,my best bud,you would be okay without me,right?Erza,I'm so sorry,but look after everyone for ,I'm so sorry for leaving you so guild will be fine without ,I'll be missing you for now!-Natsu_

Natsu's funeral-

"Right after the death of Lucy,Natsu us all hope they will forever be alive in our we are not together right now,we will surely meet each other again."

Again the scene was the same,everyone was now,an endless stream of tears were flowing from Lisanna's eyes with Happy in her arms,Happy crying his hearts out.

Lucy and Natsu,who have met by then,watched the scene of Natsu's flowing from Lucy's then,they looked at each other and smiled,Natsu pulled Lucy closer and said,"Even death shall not do us part,I love you Lucy!"and they kissed each other on the lips.

**So how was it?Was it sad?Its only my second fanfic so it might not be that review and tell me if its not good and maybe you could give me advice.**

**ARIGATOU!*bows***

**(****Venefirous means poison in Latin)**


End file.
